Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of printing an image on a plurality of types of sheets supplied from a sheet holding unit.
Description of the Related Art
It has been conventionally known that a printing apparatus including a sheet holding unit, for example, such as a manual feed tray, prints an image on a sheet supplied from the sheet holding unit. It has been also known that a plurality of types of sheets, for example, plain paper and thick paper, are able to be placed on the sheet holding unit and a different printing operation is executed according to a type of the sheet placed on the sheet holding unit. As the different printing operation according to a type of the sheet, for example, in electrophotographic printing, a fixing temperature or a fixing pressure when fixing an image on a sheet, or a conveyance speed of a sheet during fixation is changed.
A type of a sheet placed on the sheet holding unit is specified by a user operation through an operation screen (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,122,975). For example, when a user who has placed plain paper on the sheet holding unit selects “plain paper” through a sheet setting screen including “plain paper”, “thick paper”, and the like as options, information indicating that the type of the sheet placed on the sheet holding unit is plain paper is stored. When execution of a print job is instructed in such a state, a printing operation corresponding to plain paper is executed.
The print job includes a copy job for printing an image based on image data obtained from an image on a document and a PDL (Page Description Language) job for printing an image based on PDL data received from a host computer. The PDL data is data generated by a printer driver installed on the host computer and transmitted from the host computer to a printing apparatus through a network.
In the case of the PDL job, in addition to the sheet holding unit used as a sheet supply source, a type of a sheet used for printing is designated for the job in many cases. Thus, when the PDL job is executed, conditions for executing printing may be that a type of a sheet designated for the job matches a type of a sheet stored in association with the sheet holding unit designated as a sheet supply source for the job. When matching of the sheet types is set as the conditions for executing printing, it is possible to prevent occurrence of a printing error caused by placing an incorrect type of a sheet or erroneous usage of a sheet placed by other people.
However, the user operation through the operation screen is required as described above to set a sheet type for the sheet holding unit. Accordingly, for example, a user who desires to print an image on thick paper with a PDL job needs to perform, as setting of the job, an operation for selecting “thick paper” on the printing apparatus side in addition to an operation for selecting “thick paper” on a screen of a printer driver, which requires time and labor. In particular, an operation unit of the printing apparatus does not have a sufficient screen size or operation response in many cases, and when there are several tens or more types of sheets that are able to be printed, it takes time to find a desired type on the sheet setting screen.